Dilemma
by Grey Rain
Summary: (Rating to be SUPER safe) Beast Boy likes Raven, but he thinks Raven doesn't like him. Typical fluff...enjoy! Pairings: Raveast(duh!) Robstar ... Written a long time ago & posted so my fans won't kill me.


Hey guys! It's me again! This fic IS FINISHED...and it's just to past the time 'til I find the plot for my other fic. Anyway...here goes the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: (Announcer man's voice) And NOW...For the owner of the TEEN TITANS... IT'S...NOT Grey Rain!

Sorry for my retardedness...ONWARD TO VICTORY...and fanfiction. :)

* * *

Beast Boy gulped. He knew that this was a mistake, but it was his last option. If Robin couldn't help him with his 'little problem', then he didn't know who could. But talking to Robin was almost always a mistake. He thought that every problem could be solved by some 'alone time', Beast Boy wasn't sure that was the best idea for his situation. But he saw no other way, so he knocked.

"Just a minute," came Robin's muffled reply. He had probably been working on a Slade-lead. Big surprise. "Yeah?" he asked when he saw B.B. standing there.

"I've…kinda…got this-uh-problem, and, well… I was wondering if you could help me out," Beast Boy said hesitantly. Robin shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Well…uh…I'm kinda upset at—Raven."

"Well, what for?"

"She said something. About Terra," the green changeling explained. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you _over_ Terra?" he asked slowly. B.B. glared.

"Well, yeah, but…that doesn't mean I have to hate her, does it?"

"No…but Raven does."

"Like I didn't know that."

"What did she say?"

"She said that…" he started. The scene fades to the day before, in the living room. Raven was sitting on the couch, next to Beast Boy, with an open book in her lap a black mug of steaming tea in her hands. She was smiling faintly, B.B. was laughing. They almost never got to spend time with each other alone. They always had to be with the other Titans or they were accused of 'liking each other'. But, now that the others were all out getting pizza (which Raven didn't feel was necessary Beast Boy didn't want to eat because it was covered in animal carcass) they could just talk.

"So, Rae, what's in that book that could be so interesting?"

"Oh, just the usual. Murder, death, revenge, vampires, blood, gore, insanity. You know, my kind of stuff," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, gulping. She laughed quietly. '_Ever since Malchoir, she's been a lot…happier, nicer,' _he thought, laughed himself. He nudged her arm.

"Aw, come on Rae! I've _gotta_ be more fun than that book," he said, jokingly. She nudged him back, smiling.

"Says who?" she asked playfully. He steamed, she laughed some more. He poked her. "Stop that," she said. He poked her again. "Stop." And again. "Stop!" And again, and again, and again. "I'm not ticklish, Beast Boy," she said. He frowned, and then tried again.

"Come on, Rae! Say it! Say that I'm more interesting than that dumb book," he teased. She smiled rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But it's not a dumb book," she said. He frowned.

"Yes it is! It's an inan-inam—iman- "he stuttered. "Not living!" he said. "You spend, like, _all_ your time with those stupid books!" he said, slightly angry. She glared, he knew he'd struck a nerve.

"And you spent all _your_ time with that statue of Terra!" she seethed.

"So what? She was my _girlfriend!_"

"And for a while I thought Malchoir was my _boyfriend_, but he tried to kill me. Does that ring any bells, Beast Boy? Does that _remind _you of anyone? A certain, hmm, _Terra_, perhaps?" she hissed.

"She made up for that!"

"How, Beast Boy? How? For once in her life, she was being a decent living thing when she gave herself up. It was her fault in the first place," she said, eyes sparkling.

"You know what Raven? I don't have to defend my loving her, okay!" he shouted.

"Fine! Then don't! But did she love you? Huh?"

"Forget it, Raven! Just drop it! I know she loved me!"

"No she didn't! Nobody could love anyone hurt them that bad. I thought you were going to _die,_ Beast Boy!"

"Well what did you care?"

"I cared a lot more than you think, Beast Boy! A lot more! Not that it matters now!" she said, getting up. As she did, her hood fell down, he saw silver tears in her violet eyes fall down her pale face. He stood there, shocked, she ran to her room. The scene blurs out suddenly you see Robin, glowering in the doorway.

"Well I wonder why she's mad at you!" he said.

"I'm mad at her…kinda…but I didn't want to hurt her feelings like that," B.B. said weakly. "She just makes me mad sometimes."

"How?" Robin asked; eyebrow raised.

"Well, I mean…she hides."

"?"

"She's always hiding. She hides behind her powers as an excuse for not feeling when she's just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of being hurt," Beast Boy said in a moment of wisdom that made him seem, well, _wise_. "And…wait," Beast Boy said.

"What?"

"Do you promise not to repeat _any_ of this to another living soul as long as you may exist? Ever? Ever never never ever? …Never?"

"Ooooooooookaaaaaaaaaay," Robin said slowly.

"I…um…well-I-uh…IlikeherokaythereIsaidit!"

"?…?…?"

"I like Raven…more than like a friend. And, well…she's just so pretty she's always hiding her face away from the world. She's too beautiful to be tucked away like that. And then, she's always hiding herself away from the world. She locks herself away in her room, or covers her personality with all this…stuff…about having to be alone. I _know_ that she doesn't want to be alone. And I don't want her to be alone. And why does she play so hard to get? I mean; she's always ignoring me. Every time I make a joke, or ask her how she is, or try to be nice to her, she always blows me off! I mean, I know she's afraid of being hurt, but she doesn't have to be afraid of _me!_" he said, whimpering slightly. "I don't want her to be afraid of me."

"Well, don't worry," Robin, said, grinning mischievously despite his broken friend. "I have an idea."

"Can you tell me?"

"No," Robin said shortly. Beast Boy went chibbie Robin glared. "That'll work on Raven, Beast Boy, but not me." And with that, he shoved the green one out of his room began to formulate his plan.

Chapter 1: Who is Purple? B.B.'s POV

Knock. Knock. Knock. '_Man, I hope she doesn't kill me'_, I thought.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"I um…wanted to know if you're okay." '_Oh, smooth one you idiot,_' I thought as stood there, outside Raven's door, my mind spinning, sweating bullets. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why do _you_ care?" she asked coldly, giving me the death-glare. '_No! Don't hurt me!'_

"I always care, Rae…ven," I said, finally making her smile after 2 days of frowning. _'Man, she's beautiful! I mean, uh…'_

"I'm fine," she said, slipping back into frownie-land. '_No, don't go back! No please no!'_

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I upset you yesterday, er, day before that."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I uh…" _'She knows I'm about to apologize! And she's smirking! She thinks I'm gonna give in! No way dude! I'm not sayin' sorry if she can't at least be grateful!' _"I better go," I said. When I was far enough down the hallway, I looked back. She was standing in the doorway, staring after me, she looked so sad. I thought she was gonna cry. I think she whispered something to me, but I didn't hear, then she went back into her room. '_I hope she's not crying,_' I thought, but shook the thought away. Raven doesn't cry… Except for the time that Malchoir almost killed her, she had to curse the only who understood her. The only one she _thought_ understood her. 'I_ understand her!' _I thought. I shook all my thoughts away knocked on Robin's door. He _had _to be done with that plan of his. It had been, what, a full 24 hours? He came up with Slade plans in ten minutes.

"What?" he asked when he opened the door.

"So, um, do you know what to do about my _problem_?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but it's just really complicated. You have to do this on your own."

"Do you ever feel this way about Starfire?" I asked, making him uncomfortable.

"Wh-why would you ask that?" he questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Come on! It's so obvious! How could anybody _not_ know that you like her? It's pathetic! At least nobody but you knows that I like…well…y'know!" I said, not wanting anyone to hear me. Particularly Raven. He blushed.

"What do you mean? Is it that obvious?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, sometimes…not really…no. I mean, I don't think I could ever be truly mad at Starfire. But I can understand what you're saying. I think. You like Raven, but you don't think she likes you. You think she's most beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous person in existence, but she's so afraid of being hurt that she won't let any of that magnificence show. Even to you. And that upsets you because you feel that she deserves more than just some dark room a bunch of books. And the reason you're always trying to get her to admit to her emotions is to know for sure if she _can't _feel or just _won't _feel. And you want to that because you love her want to know if she can love you, too. And you don't like how she uses her powers dark image as an excuse for not feeling, especially after Malchoir, because she could feel when she was around _him_. And it annoys you that she's always being a martyr, am I right?" he asked. My jaw dropped to the floor! Robin had hit the nail on the head! Sticky actually knew something other than Slade karate after all! After a few moments I responded.

"You were totally, exactly, perfectly right about everything except for the martyr part. Raven _is _a victim; she hasn't been lying about her powers or anything like that. She _is_ prey to her powers. But I can understand where you're coming from. You think that she's truly dark, or something like that, all the way through. I woulda thought that too, if it weren't for the fact that I went in her mind," I said. All I got from Robin was a blank stare. I hurriedly explained the events in Raven's mirror, Robin grinned slyly. "What?" I asked.

"Do you know what emotion the one in the purple cloak represented?" I stared at him, confused.

"No, why?"

"Because, well, I just think that it's a little odd that you could tell what every one of her emotions were _but that one_. Maybe it's an emotion would never expect from Raven."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's see. There was Happy, Sad, Brave, Angry, Nerdy, Rude, Hope, then this purple one. ( Replace w/ whatever emotion the brown cloak was) What other emotion is there?" Robin asked secretively. I blanked. I had _no idea_ what other emotion Raven was capable of. '_Well, let's see,'_ I thought. '_It could be fear…no, that falls under Sad's department. Sarcasm? Wait…that's not an emotion. Surprise? No. For some reason, I can't picture Surprise being in purple. And man, that was a pretty shade of purple; all soft looking. And the way her hair looked a little lighter than normal, and how her eyes sparkled, that ivory tone to her skin… She looked, hmm, what word properly describes Purple… Lovely. Purple looked lovely. Lovely…hmm…love. I wonder if Raven can love? Whoa! Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? Could Purple be Love?'_ "Love?" I asked, my voice cracked cos my throat was dry. Robin grinned wider shrugged. I shook my head wildly. "No! That's impossible! Raven's not in love!"

"How do you know?"

"S-She can't be in love! Raven _cannot_ be in love!" I shrieked, though I knew it was true. He looked at me.

"She can be, Beast Boy. She's just as entitled to love as the rest of us. Besides, did you notice how before this big fight, Raven was acting differently? Even after what's-his-name?"

"Malchoir. His name is Malchoir. And for a long time after that, Raven wouldn't even leave her room. Remember?"

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Scene fades again. Don't you just hate that? This time it fades into Raven's room, where she's lying facedown on her bed, shoulders shaking violently. It's rather obvious that she's sobbing her heart out. You can see a tiny green speck on the wall directly above her bed, you know it's B.B. Suddenly, the fly lands on the floor morphs into Beast Boy. Raven didn't hear anything, keeps crying. Beast Boy rushes over to her puts a hand on her shoulder. She sits up, tears streaming down her ivory cheeks, looks at Beast Boy. "I-I-I'm sorry, Rae," he says hurriedly. "I know I shouldn't be in your room, but," he stutters, his hand still on her shoulder. She whimpers slightly, then throws her arms around him sobs into his shoulder. He sits surprised for a moment, then rocks her gently back forth, whispering "Ssh…It's okay, Rae. Ssh. Please don't cry. It'll be okay, I promise. You're not alone. He wasn't the only one who understood you, ya know. Ssh. Please don't cry. I promise, as long as I'm around, you'll never be alone again, okay? I promise." He strokes her hair rubs her back until; eventually, she stops crying.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," she says, sniffling as she sits up.

"Don't be," he says. "It's not your fault."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said…about me never being alone?"

"Of course, Rae. Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"What?"

"That you'll get over him. No more locking yourself in your room, no more thinking of what he did to you, no more wishing that you'd never let him out. What's done is done, Rae. You can't change the past any more than you can turn the sky green. And, above everything else, Raven, no crying when you're alone. You can cry around anyone else, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, people from the café that you trust, _me_, but you _can't cry alone_. Okay?" he asked her. He was holding her shoulders looking her in the eye. She looked back at him, then, very slowly, nodded.

"I promise," she said in a weak, trembling voice. He smiled.

"Good," he said. "Now let's go." They walked out of her room, Raven still a little shaky. And with that, the scene fades back into Robin's room.

Chapter 3: Apologize?

"**_Remember?_**" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"Oh, yeah!" Robin said, nodding. "I remember. But, anyway, back to the point. Beast Boy, the reason you think that Raven doesn't love is because you're afraid that she doesn't love _you_. You're jealous. And Beast Boy, you don't just like or have a crush on Raven. You're in love." Beast Boy stared opened mouthed blushing. After a minute or two, he regained composure, but he didn't deny what Robin had just said. Robin took this as a 'yes'. "**Ha! I knew it! **I knew you loved her! Ever since you told me you liked her! Because if you just _liked_ her, you wouldn't have come to me! See! I knew it! So…HA!" Robin shouted, completely ignoring Beast Boy's protests of "Shut up you stupid idiot! Not so loud!" Lucky for B.B., though, no one heard Robin's yelling. After he was through gloating, Robin looked triumphantly at Beast Boy. "I told you so."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, whatever. So, look, can you help me with my problem or not?"

"Mmm…nope. Sorry," Robin said, shaking his head. Before the changeling could reply, however, he shut the door. Beast Boy's ears drooped, his shoulders sagged, his eyes were glued to the floor.

'_What do I do now?'_ He asked himself. He'd expected it to be a rhetorical question, but he got an answer anyway. '_Apologize,'_ his conscience told him. He shook his head. '_She'll laugh at me.' 'So what? It's better than feeling this guilty. And besides, not only does Raven not_ laugh, if**I** _apologize, she'll owe me! Big time!'_ "Oh yeah! Who's the man? It's Beast Boy! It's Beast Boy! Yeah!" he sang, dancing happily around the Tower, running smack into…(A/NOW! Sorry, I had to do that.) Cyborg.

"Watch yaself, B.B. You could get hurt runnin' into things made of metal," Cyborg joked. Beast Boy grinned. "So, why are you the man?" he asked the changeling, who blushed.

"Well, I …um…decided to do something," Beast Boy answered.

"What?"

"Um…apologize to somebody."

"Who?"

"Dude, just never mind."

"No, come on, man! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Fine," Beast Boy sighed. "Rae." Cyborg grinned the same grin that Robin always grinned when he suspected something was up. (A/NDid you get that?) "What?" Beast Boy asked, voice rising in pitch. That grin was not a good grin. Cyborg grinned wider.

"You like her, dontcha?" he asked, grinning wider still.

"Why would you ask that?" Beast Boy inquired in a squeaky voice. If possible, Cyborg grinned even wider.

"I knew it!" he yelled, dancing around in a circle. "You can't fool me! I _knew_ somethin' was up that night when I threw the Stankball!"

"You did?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg stopped dancing immediately stared at him disdainfully.

"How could I not?" he asked. "You were standin' outside her door, practically declaring your undying devotion to her! And then she ran out of her room threw her arms around ya! I'd hafta be as dumb as _you_ not to guess somethin' was goin' on!"

"I am not dumb!"

"But you didn't think that there was anythin' goin' on between you Rae till that fight!"

"True," Beast Boy said. "You got a point there. Hey!"

"Well it's true. Now go apologize! If ya wait too long she might not wanna hear it anymore!"

"She wants me to apologize?"

"Duh! Just go!"

"Okay, okay! I'm goin! Sheesh! For a bucket of bolts you sure are bossy!"

"And for a green superhero you sure are chicken!" Cyborg retorted. Beast Boy morphed into a chicken clucked at him before walking to Raven's door.

The green changeling gulped rather loudly stretched out his arm. Any moment now his fist would connect with the door make a loud knock, then Raven would open the door ask him what he was doing there what he wanted, he would have to let go of his pride say

"What?" Raven asked, opening the door before he'd even knocked. She'd surprised him so bad that he jumped fell backwards. Raven sighed heavily.

"Hehe?" Beast Boy laughed nervously as he got to his feet. Raven raised an eyebrow. "I, um…I just wanted to, um…I needed to tell you…um."

"Just say it," she said, "so I can say what I need to."

"You go first," he said, perplexed. What could Raven need to say? She inhaled slowly deeply, pulled up her hood, looked down. He got slightly angry. '_There she goes again,'_ he thought. _'Hiding away._'

"I wanted to apologize," she said, shocking Beast Boy into utter silence. "I said some really hurtful things the other day I didn't mean them. I just got angry let my feelings do the talking. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insulted Terra, or you, and I shouldn't have made you question Terra's love for you, and I'm really, truly sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asked, looking up. He could tell that that had been really hard for her to say, because he was sure that she was still angry at Terra, but she'd meant it.

"Of course, Rae," he said. "I couldn't stay mad at you. Especially not with an apology like that."

"So, what was it you needed to tell me?"

"Oh," he said. If Raven had apologized, he felt like he should, too. It was no doubt any easier on her than it would be for him. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry too. I was really mean, a total jerk. I insulted you said a whole bunch of crap that I didn't mean, I'm really sorry," he said. She pulled her hood down beamed at him.

"Really?"

"Yup. So, do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Well," she said, smiling devilishly.

"Aw, come on! Don't make me do 'The Face'," he said, smiling back at her.

"I don't know," she said, smiling wider. Beast Boy morphed into the most adorable little kitten that you've ever seen. Raven laughed picked him up.

"Oh, I forgive you, Beast Boy," she said, petting him. "With a face like that, it's hard not to."

"What?" a familiar voice squealed. Beast Boy morphed back, Starfire appeared around the corner, Raven dropped him.

"Wait," Raven said, blushing.

"It's so not what you think," Beast Boy said, also red-faced.

"Did you just…compliment…Beast Boy on his facial features?" Starfire asked, looking shocked, pleased, utterly confused at the same time.

"No! He did the face!" Raven explained.

"Yeah! There's like, no way Raven would compliment anybody on their looks," Beast Boy said.

"Oh really?" Raven asked, completely ignoring Starfire.

"Well, yeah. I mean; that's just not the kind of thing you do."

"And how would you know?"

"I've known you for two years, Rae, you've never _once_ complimented anybody on _anything_."

"Really?"

"Yeah really!"  
"Well, fine! I think you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen," she said. Immediately she made a sound of distress covered her face in her hands. A moment later, every light bulb within eight feet exploded. Beast Boy stared at her, blushing furiously.

"Dude! Did you just…? Star, did she just…?" he squeaked. Starfire nodded slowly.

"Yes, Beast Boy. I believe she did," Starfire said slowly in utter disbelief. Raven moaned softly.

"Oh! I'm such an idiot!" she said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"No you're not, Rae!" Beast Boy said, shocked that Raven would have such negative thoughts about herself.

"Yes I am! I just said that you have the most gorgeous eye's I've ever seen! Why didn't I just say something like 'You're the cutest person on the face of the planet'?" she said sarcastically. Starfire gasped.

"You think Beast Boy is…cute?"

"She was bein' sarcastic Star," Beast Boy said, blushing fiercely.

"But she just said she thought your eyes are gorgeous! How are we certain that she was not being serious?" Starfire asked. "Raven saying that you have gorgeous eyes is not much different than saying that you are 'cute'." At that moment, Cyborg had walked in. He stood there; eye mouth wide open, just staring. Raven parted her fingers just enough to see through moaned again.

"Just great!" she said. "Now everybody's going to think that I have a crush on you. I mean, I just complimented you twice, Starfire probably thinks that I'm in love, Cyborg looks like he just went into coronary arrest! I mean, why not say something like, 'Oh, Beast Boy! You're sweet funny kind really _really _hot! I'm such a big fan! Will you sign my t-shirt!' Just put to the put the icing on the cake! Oh, wait! Where's Robin? He can't miss the biggest humiliation of my life!" she said sarcastically. Just when she had said that Cyborg looked like he'd gone into coronary arrest, Robin's masked face greeted them.

"Uh…Am I missing something here?" he asked. Raven looked up, her face blood red, shrieked pitifully. Three windows shattered, (I'm not sure whether this was due to her powers or her scream) she sat down on the floor.

"Uhh!" she groaned.

"I mean, I knew Beast Boy liked Raven, but I didn't know she liked him," Robin said. They all gasped looked at him.

"**_Dude_! I told you not tell anybody!"** Beast Boy whined.

"You-you like me?" Raven asked, blushing.

"Hehe," he laughed.

"Do you?" she asked again. "I need to know."

"Uh! Oh, fine already! Yes, okay! There! I said it! Are you all very happy?" he shouted. They all looked at him.

"Not unless you are," Raven said quietly.

"?" They all said in unison. (A/NJust so you know, that means that they stared in stunned silence w/ their mouths open.)

"Wh-what?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"I said, I'm not happy unless you are," Raven repeated, quieter still. He blushed. "Wh-whaddaya mean?"

"What? Am I not allowed to like somebody?" she asked, smiling. She got up, walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissed him.


End file.
